Does this make me a
by naomi-n
Summary: Naruto fanfic. Naruto is abused every day by the villagers and it gets to be too much. He snaps and kills them then leaves. Wandering aimlessly until he comes across a desert village. Probably boy x boy Maybe grisly details of death It's here, Naruto's queer, what are you gonna to do about it.\('-')/
1. prologue

Flashback - when Naruto is 5

 _"Monster."_

 _"That's all you are."_

 _"Freak."_

 _"Unnatural."_

 _"He'd kill us all if we gave him the chance."_

"Stop! Just stop! Why do you all hate me? What have I done wrong? Just tell me, tell me what it is that I've done to harm you!"

 _"Shut up, freak."_

 _" Yeah. As if we'd tell a monster like you."_

All the people gathered around him. Pushing him. Away from the light of day and into one of the many dirty side alleys. He cried out. He reached his hand out, trying to reach out and grab the last fading light. He screamed for someone to save him. Mostly because he knew what came next.

The beatings.

However, no one came to save him. No one ever did. They always ignored him. Always. They looked away from the abusive crowd and walked haughtily on or joined them. Jeering them on. Asking them to hurt him, give 'the little monster' what he deserved.

Him. That little blonde kid. The monster. He looked different to all the kids. Skinny, always dirty and always covered in bruises and bandages, like he just couldn't stay away from a good scrap. Clear blue eyes that look innocent, until you get closer. Then you see eyes that have been betrayed by the world. Like they'll never learn to love or be loved. And those eyes and their owner probably won't. No one would dare get close to him. He was the one everyone called monster. But, the most prominent feature was the three whisker like scars drawn clear across his cheeks. These were what reminded everyone of what a freak he is. Why everyone hates him.

He didn't know why they hated him so much. They all just called him 'monster'. Everyone knew, though. The children grew up with the horrifying tales regaling the battle between the villagers and the nine tails beast. Drunks boasting of their bravery, their minds clouded with pride that wasn't really theirs for their stories. They all forget that the one who stopped the rampaging beast - the hokage, sealed it in his only son in sacrifice of his own life for his son. His last request being; "let them all treat him as a hero."

They all forget.

Always.


	2. chapter 1 (07-09 23:08:40)

" ... And that is how you form the clone jutsu, class!" Iruka sensei finished, all smiley, as if his lecture hadn't been a bore. He smiled brighter, if possible, as the rest of the class chorused a good natured "Yes sir" to please him, but darkened as he saw the young blond with whiskers - that thing - who had killed his parents. Not only was he not listening, but he actually had the gall to sleep in his class right in front of the whole class!

'I have been too lenient with him. I need to give him punishment to make sure the rest of the class don't get the wrong idea about me.' With that in mind, he walked purposefully up to the slumbering boy, frowned at the young boy that looked so innocent in sleep, and yet he knew that he definitely wasn't. The nine tailed beast destroyed most of the village, and was then transferred into the once truly innocent child and as everyone in the village believed, he did too that the beast transformed into the boy, taking away his true humanity, turning him into a monster.

That is what they believed. And they did so with such passion, that all the youngsters grew up with the horrifying tales regaling the battle between the villagers and the beast and then how the beast took form of a new born, to try and trick the villagers and so he could defeat them after he regained his powers.

Iruka had finally reached the boy's desk, right at the back, isolated from the rest of the class (all the other students had refused to sit next to him, for fear of him trying to kill them with his nine tails power) the young blond was sleeping

"Wake up. C'mon, kid get up. You're wasting everyone's time. " Iruka was slowly starting to get annoyed with the brat who was sleeping in front of him, oblivious to the goings on in the real world. He was in fact tired from the abusive nature of the villagers. It meant he spent a lot of time wasted getting beaten up instead of precious studying time. You see, he actually really liked learning new things, however, because everyone he met beat him up at least once. It was, of course, a rather depressing fact; also one that he wasn't proud of. Unlike some of the major clan leaders, boasting of the power of their individual jutsus, Naruto liked to keep quiet that he could defend himself, or else their idea of 'revenge' would get to a peak and the villagers would be thirsting for his blood, saying that the nine tails taught him that and that it was Unnatural for a kid to be so powerful, the worse case scenario being that he would end up tortured to let the villagers find out where his power came from.

The reason he was tired was because everyone in the village around him thought it would be best if they tormented the so called 'demon boy' at night so as to avoid the suspicion of the Hokage, and it was taking a toll on Naruto's appearance. No one said anything, however. They thought it was justified action and so no one said anything.

Iruka stared at the boy. He thought he was weak, but the boys skin was so marred with scars that, up close, it was a wonder the boy lasted so long In this life. He had a dark tint under his eyes. It was covering so much, it looked life he had two fading black eyes. His mouth was slightly open, but only even breathing came out. No snoring, thank goodness, otherwise Iruka would have punched him on the head to wake him up. He didn't like Snorers.

Just as he was thinking of waking up Naruto with a sharp smack the head, Naruto's eyes blearily opened and he yawned, tears forming out of the corners of his eyes.

"What've I missed?" He asked blearily, rubbing his eyes in an almost cute manner.

"Oh, only how to pass the test, baka!" Iruka cried in exasperation. This boy is going to be the death of me he thought desperately.

" Don't worry sensei, I don't expect you to teach me after you spent all that time trying to teach the others, just tell me the jutsu please?"

"Clone jutsu, Naruto, clone jutsu." Damn, I'm feeling too old for this job. And I'm still young! Its official, kids wear you down!

"Thanks, sensei !"

"No problem Naruto." Iruka said, just as the bell went off, signaling the end of classes for the day.

"Alright kids, you can all leave now. Hey! Kiba! No need to look so damn happy about it, and everyone's homework is to practice the clone jutsu so you can become a genin "


	3. chapter 2

\--the day of the test, at naruto's house --

Naruto lay awake, listening to the sound of his annoyingly loud alarm clock in his ears and the sun blinding him by shining too brightly in his eyes

and the annoying sound of Kurama screaming in his mind.

Get up! Its test day! don't want to be late for such a *snicker* important day! I mean, its not like you're an official genin or chunin. You just skipped them. Oh, oh! I bet if sasugay knew, that he'd go all emotion sulk mode on you because he needs that power to kill a certain someone.

He shouted at me, at the end trying (and failing) to imitate the mighty duck butt. It would've been funny if it hadnt've been 6 in the morning, and that he had had barely any sleep again, courtesy of the villagers again. Honestly, it was getting to a point of stupid. He couldn't even fight back lest they blame it on the 'demon inside him'. He was hoping that after he became a genin, the beatings and the chases/hunts would become less frequent.

That would be nice.

But ... come on.

if the villagers do any less than hate him, then they would be shunned by their own people. It was one of those weird pacts that people make to make them look cool. It didn't look good to naruto from his usual perspective view: dirt floor, a dead- end alley, fists and feet flying, maybe some shuriken in the mix- he was usually too out of it by then ... or maybe it was just him?

Oi baka! You are going to be late! (queue obnoxious clearing of throat) teest tiiime! kurama sung in a broken voice. Ya know, there's a lot of time in the world, and lots of it could be spent annoying you~ if you don't get to precious Iruka in time for the test...

Okokok! I'm up I'm ready and ... SHIT! I don't have enough concealer for the bigger scars. What if we have to get changed? What if I have to take my jacket off to fight? what if I-

Shut uuup! My head hurts like hell and my ears are still ringing from the worry wart you are. Just go with it and go do your test or so help me, I will sing. And you and me both know that I cant sing for-

I get it! The door is locked and all the windows are closed. Not that it'll make much difference, they'll be smashed by the end of the day. I say bricks today. And you Kurama?

Mmmm... me thinks today is crowbar day?

oh yeah I forgot naruto mumbled in his head on the way to school.

he ran some walked some and saw all the kids walking happily into school chatting to friends and waving at parents. Some even reluctantly running up and hugging parents, blushing furiously. huh. Must be nice having parents...

Oi chibi! Am I not mother enough for you? Huh? Huh? Huhhh!

Um yeah? Of course you are. I meant biologically a parental figure.

Oooh. Wait ... get the fuck in class! *queue kicking out of mindscape*

I get it ya big jerk. you didn't need to kick me out into the cold harsh world of reality- quite frankly, it's overrated ... Naruto was talking to himself in his head, he knew that, but it was good to be able to ramble on a bit. his thoughts were drifting away as he looked inside his classroom to see everyone in their own pack of human friends. He shuddered at the thought.

"Ok class. I know that you're all excited about this test and that you all would've revised" he said, eyeing Naruto in particular.

He stuck his tongue out at Sensei Iruka in response to the clear jibe at his education and means to improve it. Kuro- chan they know I'll beat everyone here right?

nah kit they don't, so you need to go out there and show them when it's time. Downplay your ability so you don't get hurt for it after, though I do want you to do well. See ya, I'll be rooting for you in my dreams!

Naruto sweat dropped at the last sentence. Thanks a lot, ya lazy bum he thought as he folded his arms beneath him and flopped his head onto the desk. He watched Iruka from the back of the classroom.

"I'll call out names in alphabetical order, and they'll all do it individually." with this he called out the first name and walked with the kid so he could grade him, along with Mizuki. A while later the kid came out looking tired but relieved, holding up a shiny hitaite((A.N. don't actually know whether i spelt it correct or not)) the boys pack of humans congratulated him and waited with nervous anticipation as each human disappeared into the room; they either came back happy or sad.

ugh. They were all so pathetic. This is making me wanna be sick.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please make this the last time we have to do this" Iruka called from the testing room.

"I heard its his third time taking it!"

"No fair sensei, he has an advantage!"

"How did he fail three times?"

"Is it even allowed?"

"But what if he gets higher marks than me?"

"he's just a demon, it's what mummy and daddy are always saying..."

"And why does he wear those long sleeves and high collar and hood all the time- ah not that high collars aren't cool Sasuke-kun, it just makes Naruto look like a freak."

Shutupshutupshutupshutup. I can hear you all bitching at me. your not even trying to be quiet. Shutupshutupshutup shUT UP SHUTUP SHUTUP!!

Naruto stopped walking at the front of the class. Inhale. Exhale. Now just breathe, and go.

"Ah Naruto. I hope you revised last night"

A brief nod was all the response Iruka go, but the signal was clear. Begin.


	4. chapter 3

Naruto got pissed off at Mizuki straight away. He had this nice guy look but it was a lie. Everything about his body language right down to the smile?

Fake.

And it pissed him off.

And the fact that iruka, who was his sensei, and was supposed to know more than naruto didn't notice anything daily is, well, quite disparaging honestly.

But oh well, Mizuki hadn't done anything yet so...

"OK Naruto, you'll be doing a transformation jutsu and a clone jutsu for us today for you to be able to pass, Kami knows we all want you to finally leave, weather it be by disqualification or pass, we all just want you gone" rambled on Iruka.

"Well gee thanks. I always knew I was well loved in this building. You guys'll all have a special place in my heart" Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the witty remarks, Naruto you're nearly gone and there's a staff party scheduled in a few minutes so please hurry up" Mizuki irritably interjected.

Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to just do it and show them that he can do it instead of wasting energy on replying. He closed his eyes and shifted into his father's shape then created multiple clones of himself shifting them all into the previous hokages finally opening his eyes to see both Iruka and Mizuki openly gaping at him.

"What are you two idiots starting at? Do I pass or not?"

"Uh yeah... Yeah! Yes Naruto, yes, of course you pass. Take one of the headbands and after lunch we will post the results throughout the year. Since you are the Lady person taking the test, please tell the students."

"Yay. I can't wait." Sarcasm dripping from his voice. "

In the back of my mind I heard an amused snickering.


	5. chapter 4

As Naruto walked into the classroom with his black headbands tied around his arm with his hood pulled even further down, he was hit by the noise level of a whole classroom of unsupervised thirteen year olds (A.N. he's fifteen, because he stayed back 2 years) Naruto just sighed and headed to Irukas desk, cleared his throat and yelled at the top of his lungs "Hey fuckers! Shut the hell up, I have a message from sensei," he cringed at the title a little "he said that it's now lunch but to come back after, as he will have put up the result board for the tests"

"Why should we believe you freak?"

I looked at the student like he was an idiot then just have up, cause he probably was.

"Fine by me. If you want to stay in this small, cramped, stuffy classroom; then by all means, do so. But I, 'freak' as you so eloquently put it? I'm leaving. Bye." With that Naruto waved and walked out of the room and made his way back to his small apartment to cook himself dinner as he forgot to bring it this morning.

\--At the apartment--

Naruto was boiling his rice while the curry was bubbling in the second pot - yes, contrary to popular belief he didn't just eat ramen - whilst conversing with Kurama.

God does everyone is this fucking village think seriously think that I'm a 'demon freak?'

They unfortunately do, kit. I'm sorry that you have to live life like this..

No no don't be sorry. There was nothing you could've done to stop the way they think. They're just all tiny minded idiots that don't deserve our protection.

Suddenly Naruto heard a loud splintering crack and a group of adults came shouting angrily in with knives and stolen kunai. He lazily turned his head toward the noise.

"Guess I'm going to need to buy a new door... And kurama, you lost. It was not crowbar day, it's knives plus. You lose." He said this all while still stirring his food with a straight face.

"Who the hell are you talking to you freak? No one but us is in this building, you have something wrong with your head too?"

Naruto licked his lips and just stared blankly at the fading tiles in front of him.

"What? Aren't you going to answer your betters? Disrespectful too, Erai don't you think we should punish him? We have been entirely too lenient with the demon freak this week."

"I completely agree Kuro, the freak is out of line and needs to be out in his place."

While the villagers were having a conversation about what would be the best form of punishment I was having my own with Kurama.

Kit, I know you are strong but there's just too many villagers. Please, either let me take over or just escape. You can't win this without backup.

Please, please listen to me. All the other times you didn't listen you were left beaten and alone add I saved my Charles to save you after they left.

I'm sorry Kurama, but if I use your power they'll notice and will work even harder to kill me because they had evidence. So just let me stay in my moonscape with you. I'm going to shut down my body when the first blow comes.

Quietly Naruto turned off the stove and placed the lids on either pot before facing the barely subdued villagers.

"Well? Where has all your big talk gone? Come, punish me." Naruto said while beckoning his fingers enticingly with a blank face.

"Well... If you are so willing to die, demon scum, we might as well put you out of your misery!"

With that the crowd surged forward as one and swarmed around Naruto with their weapons and tools digging into his skin with an almost feverish pace. Naruto closed his eyes and sunk into his mindscape to be with kurama.

All the villagers were more thirsty for blood than usual and tore into Naruto's flesh with a vigour.

"Kill the beast!"

"He has paraded town in this fake body fifteen years too long!"

"Polluting our sweet innocent children's minds with his evil ways"

"We must kill him to honour our late hokages memory."

The villagers beat him, cut him, and humiliated him in the end smashed his head into the ground, further destroying his small home and leaving Naruto in a pool of his own blood

Kit, kurama whined kit,come back to me, please


End file.
